victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
The Birthweek Song
The Birthweek Song '''is the 4th episode of Season One of '''Victorious. Plot Tori desperately tries to find a "birthweek" (parody of birthday) present for her sister, Trina. Tori browses through many websites and stores, and she still cannot find a present. Tori starts to worry about her choice of Trina's gift, as Trina will complain for many months that Tori didn't get her a good present. Later, while at her house, André suggests that Tori give Trina a song (see ''You're The Reason''). At first, Tori doesn't like the idea, as she is not good on writing lyrics. Andre helps her, which results with an awesome melody and fantastic lyrics. Tori later performs that song, which Trina totally loves. After the song is finished, Trina disapproves of Tori's present choice, since she didn't spend any money on it. Tori sarcastically apologizes, which leaves Trina without a "present." Later in the episode, Trina plays the song to a producer, who considers recording in professionally. The producers buy the rights to the song, in which Trina gets payed five-hundred dollars. With the money, Trina buys a fashionable hat, much to Tori's dismay. During recording rehearsals, Trina turns out to be an off-key and bad-noted singer. The producers repeatedly ask her if she was the one singing on the song label. Trina tells the producers that she is "genetically similar" to the singer on the label. The producers tell her to get the real singer, in which Trina makes a call to Tori, telling her to come to the studio. While Tori is singing, the producers and André engage in her singing while drinking coffee. A miserable Trina sat in the background, receiving no service. During Tori's performance, the producers receive a call from the owner of their record label, telling them that Beyoncé would like to meet them and discuss turning 'You're The Reason' into a single. The producers immediately leave, leaving Tori, André, and Trina all alone in the dark recording studio. Subplot Robbie attempts to teach his unfortunately dumb grandmother how to use the internet. Stressed out with repeated calls from his grandmother, Robbie invites a friend to come to Mamaw's house that night, in which Cat accepts. ﻿ It turns out, that Mamaw openly dislikes Cat, especially her unnatural hair color. Upset with Cat, Mamaw introduces Robbie to Brenda, a shy girl who is apparently more Robbie's "style." At school the next day, Robbie does an enthusiastic report on Vaudeville. While doing the report on his laptop, Mamaw requests a video chat. Mamaw asks Robbie how to get on the internet, even though she was already on. Also, Mamaw notices that Robbie bought Rex to school. At Mamaw's apartment the next night, Robbie brings Cat again. Cat and Mamaw repeatedly argue, causing Robbie to burst with anger on the inside and cut the cord to his Mamaw's computer. Without the cord, the internet caused a cancellation. After that incident, Robbie and Cat quickly left Mamaw's apartment. Trivia *It is revealed that Trina has always insisted that one day isn't enough of a celebration for her coming into the world, so she has a birth''week'' instead. *Beck does not appear in this episode, which is his first absence. This makes it the first absence in the entire show. *Mamaw, played by Renée Taylor, is a parody of Renée's previous role as Sylvia Fine on The Nanny, ''acting overbearing on Robbie and setting him up on a date, much as her character Sylvia often did with her daughter Fran Fine. *Ending Tagline: "You failed." - Trina *Sylvia Fine's husband's name was Morty, very similar to Mamaw's husband's name, Maury. *When Robbie and Cat go to Mammaw's house Rex doesn't come. It is stated by Mammaw that Robbie takes Rex everywhere. Robbie could have left Rex at home to avoid Mammaw annoying him or he could have drove to her house and left Rex in the car. *The recording studio is called "Schneider's Sound Factory" a reference to series creator Dan Schneider. *There is a small reference to iCarly, another series created by Dan Schneider. Tori asked Andre what ''chiz is, chiz being a word frequently used in iCarly. Quotes Jade: "You people give me a rash." leaves table 'Rex '(calling out): "Rash, what kind of rash?" (Andre plays some music on his keyboard, which Tori finds quite catchy) Tori: "That is cool." André: "Now let's work on lyrics." Tori: "Noooo, I don't wanna write lyrics. Play more stuff on your thingy." Tori: "The song was your present!" Trina: "How much did it cost?" Tori: "The song didn't cost money!" Trina ''(mockingly): "Then it's not a present!" '''Trina': Well, you know my friend Molly? Tori: Little feet, big thighs? Trina: Mm-hmm. Mamaw: A girl doesn't dye her hair that color unless she has psychological problems. Cat: My hair color has nothing to do with my psychological problems! Cat: "That's too bad!" Mamaw: "That's terrible!" Robbie: "Yeah, it's a tragedy. Let's go Cat!" [Grabs Cat's hand as they run out the door] Mamaw: "But Robbie! I made you a chicken!" Robbie: "Give it to Brenda!" Cat: "Bye!" Jade: "Hey, Vega! Tori!" Tori: "What?" Jade: "Try this coffee and tell me what it tastes like." (Hands the cup to Tori) Tori: "Okay". (Drinks the coffee) "Hazelnut?" Jade: "I don't know, I found it in the garbage." Tori: (Does a spit take) Trina: "Are you gonna finish that coffee? Tori: "No, Jade found it in the -- You can have it." Trina: "Thanks. (Trina blows her a kiss and walks away.) Tori: "That's right. Drink the garbage coffee." [[Jade|'Jade']] : But the most surprising part of the play happened at the end, when the monster gauged out Priscilla's eyes, which for whatever reason, I found really funny. Questions? [[Sinjin|'Sinjin']] : (raises his hand): I have two questions... [[Jade|'Jade']] : Okay, no questions, great, I'm done. Featured Songs *You're The Reason Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes about Torina Category:Episodes about Cabbie Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Trina Category:Episodes about Robbie Category:Episodes about Cat Category:Season 1 104